Mistaken Identity
by Charmed416
Summary: Phoebe gets kidnapped by a demon who thinks she is Piper! How do her sisters cope?! (Note: This is 'Pre-Cole'... Sorry! I just registered today!) Please R&R!!


Piper Halliwell ran down the steps of the manor, yelling for her older sister Prue, "Prue! Where are you?!"   
"I'm right here," Prue said as she ran out of the kitchen, "What's wrong?"   
"I'll tell you what's wrong," Piper started angerly, "You told my chef at P3 that he wasnt needed today, but i have a party of 60 coming in with no chef!!!"   
"Well Sorry!" shouted Prue sarcastically, "it is just sooo easy to keep track of your employees with your efficient scheduals."   
"What's wrong with my scheduals?" demanded Piper.   
"For one, you are way too lenient Piper! It's too flexibe! It's like you hardly make anyone work brcause you feel sorry for them," retorted Prue.   
"OOh, look who's talking Ms. I-want-to-quit-my-job-and-take-pictures-for-a-living!" screamed Piper.   
"Don't go into that Piper. That is totally different..." started Prue, but stopped as Pheobe came bounding down the steps. Piper and Prue glared at their younger sister, as if they were angry at the interruption.   
"Good morning to you too," said Pheobe, shaking her head, "You guys gotta learn how to scream a little quieter."   
"Shut up Pheobe," said Prue, "Dont interrupt." She looked back at piper. "Now where were we?"   
Pheobe snickered, "Common you guys, this is a petty argument from what i have heard; and believe me I have heard a lot. Piper, I'll help you at P3 and so will Prue." Then, with a look to Prue, she added, "No 'buts' Pruedence; i mean it!" With that, she walked into the kitchen. PIper and Prue looked at eachother in shock.   
"Who died and made her boss?" pondered Prue aloud.   
"Oh no! You had to say that, didnt you! You jynxed a perfectly demon-free week," groaned Piper.  
*********  
The 3 sisters wearily stumbled into the manor after a long, demanding day at P3 catering to the party of 60 people. Piper plopped down on the couch and said wearily, "I think tonight was a success. Thanks you guys."   
"No problem," said Prue, "I'm sorry for everything this morning."   
"It's ok," said Piper.   
"Well, i think I am gonna hit the sack," exclaimed Pheobe, "G'night."   
"Night," said both Piper and Prue together.   
Pheobe climbed the seemingly endless stairs to her bedroom and shut the door. She soon was fast asleep, dreaming of the perfect guy she hadn't met yet. Meanwhile, Prue decided to develop some of her most recent pictures. The photos loked quite good. They were candid pictuses of her sisters around the manor. Prue looked through the pirnts, smiling to herself at a job well done. But one picture of Piper sleeping in the living room caught her eye. There seemed to be a dark mist circling Piper. "Oh shit," Pure thought, "It's a smudge." But upon closer inspection, Prue could make out 2 red spots, almost liek 2 red eyes. She hurried up and made a larger pictuse of the negative and there it was: 2 red eyes and an evil grin on the black mist. Prue hurried out of he amkeshift darkroom to see if her sisters were awake....  
********  
While Prue discovered the picture, Piper made the same decision Pheobe did and went to bed. She had just eased into a peaceful slumber when Piper awoke to the sound of motion in her room. She could hear someone (or something) breathing and coming closer and closer to her bed. Piper panicked, threw up her hands, and froze whatever was in her room. "Nifty little power," she said as she fumbled for her bedside lamp light. As the light illuminated, Piper glanced hesitantly around her room. Her eyes laid upon a sandy haired male. "Leo!" she exclaimed as she unfroze him.   
"Hey" he said and gave her a quixk kiss, "Sorry I scared you, but I wanted to be spontaeous."   
"Well, first, is this a business visit or pleasure visit?" Piper asked with concern in her eyes.   
"Definatly pleasure," whispered Leo as he kissed her again; only this time it was a bit longer until Piper shyed away.   
"And Second, are those flowers behind your back for me?" she guestured towards the small but beautiful boquet of flowers.   
"Anything for you," Leo murmered as he brushed his lips against Pipers while handing her the flowers. She carefully set them down on her bedside table and walked back to Leo. Leo looked at her silky nightgown and pulled her close for another kiss. He then proceded to lower her to the bed and snuggled in next to her. The kisses started agian, only this time they were a little more "involved".  
*********  
Prue ran up the stairs with the picture in her hand and first went to Pheobe's room. She rushed into the room and walked towards her sleeping baby sister.   
"Pheebs," she whispered, "Are you awake?"   
"No," Pheobe groaned as she turned over.   
"Common, get up," Prue said as she pulled off the covers. "I got something I want you to see." Pheobe glared at he sister as she rolled out of bed.   
"What?!?!" she demanded as she squinted at the light her sister turned on.   
"Look at this picture. See that, uh, thing around the picture??" Prue asked as she handed Pheobe the photo.   
Pheobe tool the picture from Prue's outstretched hand and immediatly felt a preminiting coming on: The dark mist from the picture transformed into a dark form of a human, encircling Piper, Piper moaning in pain as she slumpes to the floor, dead. "Piper!!!!!" Pheobe exclaimed as she came out of her translike state.  
*********  
The 2 worried sisters rushed to Piper's locked bedroom door and listened intently. They heard their sister moan and a thump. Prue used her power to bust open Piper's door. There, they found a dark form "hovering" over their sister. Prue again used her power ro catapult the dark form away from Piper. Prue and Pheobe rushed over to Piper, expecting the worst, but instead of finding a dead sister, they found a half-naked sister glaring up at them from behind the covers.   
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!?!" demanded Piper.   
"Saving your ass from the dark mist man thingy," exclaimed Pheobe, motioning to the unmoving, dark figure slumped on the floor next to the wall Prue threw him agagainst. But on second glance, she saw who the dark form was. "Leo!" she squealed.   
"Right," said Piper sarcastically.   
"I can't believe Leo is evil!" pondered Pheobe.   
"No Pheobe," Prue corrected, realizing their mistake, "He's not."   
"But what about those noises and.... oohhh..." Pheoobe blushed. "Sorry Piper! Sorry Leo... Leo?" All she got was a groan in reply. Pheobe, Prue and Piper clad in the bedspread rushed over to Leo's side.   
"Leo, sweetheart, are you ok?" Piper asked, visibly concerned.   
Leo slowly raised his head and got a kiss from Piper, but blushed as re realized he was almost completly naked infront of Pheobe and Prue. "Uh, yea, but could you fit me under that blanket?" he asked.   
"Oh, Leo, I'm so sorry!" said Prue as Piper wraped the other side of the blanket around Leo and helped him to his feet. "I thought she was being atacted by the thing Pheobe saw in her preminitoin."   
"Yeah! In my preminition, Piper was moanng and when we got to the door she was moaning..." Pheobe said, but was met with an embarrased but pissed look from Piper. "You know what? I think I'll just stop there..."   
"Good idea," said Piper sarcastically, "And an even better idea would be for you two go back to your own rooms and leave us alone." Prue and Pheobe stood up and walked towards the door nudging eachother, trying not to laugh at the situation.   
"What was the preminition about Pheobe?" Leo asked, making them stop and turn around.   
"No, not that, not now," demanded Piper. "You said this visit was strictly a pleasure visit, not business." With that, Pheobe and Prue bust out laughing. "GET OUT!!!" Piper screaned. The hyseterical sisters walked out into the hall and shut the door, laughing for a good 5 minutes non-stop before going back to bed.   
Meanwhile, Piper continued to steam, but crawled backinto bed. She looked expectingly at Leo, waiting for him to get back into bed. He crawled in next to her, ginerly laying his bruised head down on the pillow.   
"I can't believe them! I swear, if I could move out and-" Piper rambled until Leo cut her off.   
"They just wante to protect you, sweetheart," he started, "Let's just forget about it for now."   
"Forget about it?! How the hell can I forget that my 2 sisters barged into my room while we were-" Leo shut her up with a kiss. "Oh, I see how i can forget it,"Piper murmered as Leo kissed her again.  
*********  
The next morning, Prue and Pheobe were anxiously awaiting thier sister's arival in the kitchen for her usual cup of coffee. Pheobe even got up early for this occasion.   
"I don't think I have been up before Piper in like 10 years," said Pheobe with a yawn.   
Prue's big sister, mothering act kicked in, "Do you think she's ok? Should we go up and check on her?"   
"Didn't you learn your lesson from last night?" asked Pier as she sauntered into the room. She was in a visibly better mood that the night before.   
"Oh no, of course we didnt," replyed Pheobe with a snicker.   
"You better learn fast!" exclaimed Piper with a playful shove to her baby sister.   
"Where's Leo?" asked Prue with a grin.   
"Oh, he had to orb out not long after you two left," replied Piper. She grabbed a cup of coffee and turned towards her sisters.   
"Ah, musta been a quicky then, huh?!" laughed Pheobe. Prue almost spit out her mouthfull of coffee she laughed so much. Piper calmly took another sip of her coffee.   
"I guess you'll never know..."   
"Aw, common! You can't do that to us!" screached Pheobe.   
"I can and I will," eplid Piper as she walked out into the living room.   
"You are soooo mean!" exclaimed Pheobe, following Piper and Prue into the liing room.   
"Not that I dont like leaving you two hanging like this, cause i do, but what were you trying to tell me last night?" asked Pier, suddenly growing serious.   
"A picture I took of you," Prue started as she pulled out the picture of her poctet, "gave Pheobe a preminition of this dark mist materializing and killing you."   
"Isn't that a nice way to top off the night," said Piper. "Well, I guess the mature thing to do is to fogive you two, but i think I will be immature today, even though this sounds serious."   
"OOh thanks," replied Prue sarcastically.   
"No, I'm kidding," piper sighed, "Why is it always me that demons want dead?!"   
"Hey!" Pheobe exclaimed, "I've had my fair share of demon-caused-near-death-experiences."   
"So have I," added Prue, "But that is not the point right nowl We have to figure out what this is and how we kill it."   
All of a sudden, a bright blue light filled the room. A smile came over Piper's face. "Hi Leo."   
"Hi," he replied. Then, he turned and saw Prue and Pheobe trying not to giggle. Embarrased, he mumbled, "Hey guys."   
"We were trying to figure out what this black mist thing is," said Piper, handing Leo the picture.   
"That's what 'they' were taling about when I orbed out last night," Leo started. "It is a demon; a very powerful demon. His name is Bomberio and he has just about every magical power immaginable except for-"   
"Freezing time," finished Piper with a far away look in her eye.   
"Excactly. Upon recieving that poser, Bomberio will be almost unstoppable," sighed Leo, putting a protective arm around Piper's shoulders.   
"How can we stop him?" asked Prue, looking worriedly over at her sister.   
"No one knows," replied Leo and embraced Piper in his arms.  
*********  
Pheobe shut the manor door softly behind her so she wouldn't wake her sisters and Leo. She just wanted to get out of the tension filled house. As she got into Piper's car, Pheobe had a preminition of herself being attacked by someone in the back seat. Pheobe, as she came out of the preminition, frantically grabbed for the door handle. But she wasn't fast enough; an icey hand reached around her neck and started to squeze. Pheobe couldn't breath because of the preasure. As her vision started to go black, Pheobe tried one last resort; she slammed on the horn, trying to summon her sisters. The horn must have started her attacker for he let go of her neck. Pheobe threw open the door and staaggered up the driveway. Suddenly, Pheobe felt a blinding pain on the back of her head. The atacker had hit her with something. With tears of pain and defeat, she took one last look at the manow before blackness engulfed her.  
********  
Prue awoke to the sound of a steady beep of a horn, but as quicklt as it started, it stopped. She wearily got out of bed and went downstairs to check out the horn. It had seemed to be right in thier own driveway. As she peeked out the window, Prue's heart stopped. The scene she saw was gut-wrenching. Piper's car sat there eith the driver's side door wide open. Next to the door, on the ground, was a broken bottle and what appeared to be blood. Prue ran outside, but could not see anyone. As she ran back inside the house, all she could think of was who took PIper and if she was still alive. She took the stairs 2 at a time and hurried to Pheobe's room to alert her of the current problem. Prue burst into her room and ran to the bed- it was empty. She turned around and saw Piper standing in the doorway, rubbing her eyes.   
"Oh Piper!" exclaimed Prue as she hugged Piper, "I thought you were hurt!"   
"Why would you think that?" asked Piper, confused.   
"well, your truck, and the bottle, and the blood..." Prue rambled, but stopped cold as she turned towards Pheobe's bed. "Where's Pheobe?!"   
"Blood?!" Piper exclaimed as she ran down the steps toward the driveway.   
"Oh-my-God! Pheobe!!!" yelled Prue as she bolted behind Piper.  
*******  
Pheobe awoke to the sound of something dripping. She was lying on her back, but her head was hanging off whatever she was lying on. She tried to lift her head, but the pain was too bad. As she tried to fight off unconscienceness, Pheobe took in her surroundings. She was in a large, dark room with no windows. The only light was coming frm a bare lightbulb hanging from a wire in the ceiling.   
The dripping sound seemed to grow louder with each drip, and it seemed it was coming from right behind her head. Pheobe slowy turned her head and saw another driphit an already formed puddle on the cement floor below her. She then realized the drips were coming from her head and the puddle was her own blood. Pheobe blakced out again.  
*********  
The 2 older Halliwell sisters rushed towards the driveway with fear in thier hearts. Leo was already there, crouching by the broken glass.   
"Oh God, Pheobe," moaned Piper as she saw the scene, "Why?"   
"They think it's you, Piper," replied Leo.   
"What do you mean?" asked Prue.   
"The peole who took her think Pheobe was Piper."   
"How do you know that?" demanded Piper. Leo just responded by pointing up.   
"They are working for the demon. They were sent to 'collect' you, Piper," Leo said.   
"Where the hell did they take her?" demanded Prue.   
"I can't say," Leo shook his head.   
"Wait," started Piper in a fierce voice, "You can't say because you don't know or you can't say because you aren't allowed?! Because if you aren't allowed, then I will-"   
"I truely don't know, Piper," said Leo quietly.   
"Ok, so now what should we do?" asked Prue after a long, uncomfortable pause.   
"Find our sister," relpied Piper.  
*********  
Pheobe groggily pened her eyes and, for a moment, didn't know wher she was and what happened. But then, reality set in.   
"Awake, are we?" came a sudden voice. Pheobe's head jerked up, startled, but the pain made her put it back down carefully. A dark, but handsome man loomed over her. He was the sorce of the menincing voice. "Good evening Piper," he said with a smirk, "Until you freeze me, I will torture you. I will know when you freeze me becasue of this crystal indicator." He pointed to a glass ball sitting on a table in the corner of the room. "That is when I will stop, but I am sure Bombero will have his turn with you before you die. Oh yeah, don't think you little Whiteligh Loverboy can heal you; I put a spell on you so that his powers will not work on you!"   
Pheobe could hardly compute what he was saying due to the constant pounding of her head. But she did understand 2 things: He though she was Piper and she was in trouble.   
The first phase of Pheobe's torture was the stragegic placing of hot, burning embers all over Pheobe's bod. By the time the embers cooled off, Pheobe was in so much agony that she wished for death. Then, the man started carving shapes into her stomache with a small, dull knife. Pheobe blacked out.  
*********  
Prue and Piper were up in the attic, searching though the BOS. After 7 hours, theystill hadn't found anything remotly close that could help them find their sister. Suddenly, Leo appeared.   
"Did you find anything?" asked Piper.   
"Yes. She is in an underground sewer tool room. I don't know where exactly it is located though," he replies.   
"Maybe there is a map on the net," pondered Prue.   
"But Pheobe is our internet girl," sighed Piper. For a moment, no one talked. Finally, Leo broke the silence.   
"Piper," he said quietly, "I know what you are thinking- you can't go."   
"Why the hell not?!" demanded Piper.   
"Because once they realize their mistake, they will be furious. And of course, they will take it out on you whenever they find you. Dont give them the chance so soon," sighed Leo.   
"But thats a chance I am willing to take for Pheobe!" said Piper.   
"No Piper, I think Leo's right," started Prue, "I don't want to lose you too."   
"But I wan t my sister back!" Piper sobbed, "It's my damn falt she's there and that means it's my responsibility to get her out!" She started for the door.   
"Piper!" Leo cried, "Please don't!" He went to her and wrapped his arms around her while she cried. Prue came over also and joined the embrace.  
*********  
Pheobe awoke again. Her whole body burned with intense pain. She slowly lifted her head to see if her attacker was around; he wasn't there, but someone else was there in his place. He was in his early to mid 20s, blonde hair, green eyes, and hot! He walked hesitantly over to Pheobe, a nervous look on his face. "umm, how are you feeling?" he stuttered as his hand moved towards Pheobe's head. Pheobe jerked back, expecting him to hit her. Instead, he wiped her blood stained face gingerly. "I'm sorry," he said, "I won't hurt you. I'm just supposed to make sure you stay here."   
"Please let me go," Pheobe groaned.   
"I-I can't," the man sighed, "I would be killed by the guy who took you if I let you go."   
"Please. My sisters can help you," Pheobe startedm but could not continue because she wsa crying too hard. The man couldn't do anything except look at her; his heart was breaking.   
"Ok, fine. I'll losen your hands, ok? Please stop cryind; I can't stand it!" he said as he untied her hands. He reached under her and lifted her off the stone slab and laid her on his lap on the floor. He took a squirt bottle full of water from his bag sitting near him and gingerly brought it to Pheobe's lips, letting her drink a bit. When she was finished, she collapsed into the comfort of the stranger's strong arms.   
"Thanks...um... what's your name?" asked Pheobe.   
"Luke," he said, "No problem. I couldn't stand to see you cry."   
"Well, thank you Luke," said Pheobe, managing a small smile until a preminition blasted into her thoughts: Luke being killed by Pheobe's attacker. "NO!" she screamed as she came out of her trance.   
"What?" Luke demanded, but the preminition had taken too much out of Pheobe. She passed out in his arms.  
*********  
Prue stirred from her restless anp on the couch. She had been up for 36 hours straight trying to find something that could help them find their little sister, and had to crash for a quick nap. Piper hadn't slept; she had insisted on continuing the search. Prue thought Piper was taking too much blame on herself, but every time she tried to talk her into taking a break, she would be bitched at. Suddenly, an idea hit her: she could astrial project to wherever Pheobe was. Prue sat back on the couch and imagined herself in two places at once and BAM! Prue found herself in a dingey room. She quickly scanned around, looking for her sister. Prue spotted Pheobe to her left, but Pheobe was being held by some guy! Prue quickly used her power to throw the man as far away from her sister as she could and ran over to Pheobe. What Prue saw made her heart sink: Pheobe's face was all swollen and bloody. Her arm was at a sickening angle and her breathing was shallow and uneven. Pheobe slowly opened her eyes and saw Prue crouching over her.   
"Prue," she groaned.   
"Oh, Pheobe, sweety, are you ak?" asked Prue while gingerly hugging her sister's almost lifeless body.   
"Where's Luke?" Pheobe asked.   
"Oh, I took care of him sweetheart. He won't hurt you ever again."   
"No, he's a good guy," whispered Pheobe, craning her neck to find Luke. Prue put Pheobe back down softly and ran over to Luke who was beginning to pick himself up off the floor.   
"Sorry," Prue said while loking him up and down; she couldn't help herself... he was hot!   
"Its ok," he said, brushing himself off. Luke loked over toPheobe to make sure she was ok. "I take it you are one of the sisters Pier told me about?"   
"Piper? No, this is Pheobe," started Prue. Luke started to say something else, but Prue interupted him. "I don't have a lot of time left before I go back into my body at the manor so you need to tell me where this room is so Piper and I can come back here and get you both."   
"I think I may regret this, but we are under the west side of Golden Gate Park," said Luke hesitantly.   
"Thanks," Prue said as she gave her sister a careful hug. "We'll be back as soon as we can sweety."   
"Don't leave me again Prue, Im so scared!" Pheobe shuddered.   
"I will be right back. I promise. Luke will stay with you, ok? I love you!" Prue said as she vanished. Pheobe groaned and started to cry. Luke just walked over to her and gathered her in his arms. "I just hoe your sisters come before he comes back," he muttered as he stroked her hair to calm her.  
*********  
Prue returned to her body in the manor and called out for Piper. She came running down the steps with Leo close behind.   
"What?!" Piper asked.   
"I found her. They're under the West side of Golden Gate Park," Prue explained hurriedly as she grabbed her coat and walked toward the door.   
"Wait! Just tell me one thing. Is she ok?" asked Piper worriedly.   
"She's alive," Prue said grimmly. She grabbed Piper's arm to hurry her, but Leo stopped her.   
"They will get Piper if she goes," he said sternly to Prue.   
"We need the Power of Three," retaliated Prue.   
"You go and bring her back and we can take it from there. We can't risk losing Piper too."   
"Would you two stop talking like I am not here!" Piper screamed, "Listen to my side of it."   
"Fine," Prue and Leo said together.   
"I think Leo is right; it's not that OI don't want to go, because I want to desperatly, but there cannot be 2 Charmed ones in captivity! 1 is enough! They don't want you, Prue, they want me. I do think you should go too, Leo, and help Prue. I'll stay here and get things ready for when you bring her back. Now scoot," Piper watched them file out the door and said a little prayer before she ran to get all the medical supplies in the house.  
*********  
Pheobe had calmed down considerably after Prue left and felt somewhat stronger. She and Luke were propped up with their backs resting on the cool cement wall because it felt goos on Pheobe's raw back. "   
So, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get yourself into this mess?" Pheobe asked.   
"I didn't really have much of a choice. Tom and I- Tom was the guy who did this to you- were lab partners in Med school. I went over to his house yesterday to study and to make a long story short, He said I was to either die at his hands or to watch you. So I picked watching you, not only 'cause I didn't want to die, but you are a very nice thing to look at."   
"I would have to think my captor is flirting with me if I didn't know any better," Pheobe giggled, but the slight movement made her cringe with pain. Luke turned in concern, but had a small smirk on his face.   
"You must not know any better, because I am not your captor and I am flirting with you," he suddenly gave her a kiss. Phoebe kissed him back, but the movement again made her double over in pain. Luke slowly picked her up to a sitting position. "Are you ok?"   
"Yeah, its just that that kiss just knocked me out," Pheobe gasped with a forced smile.   
"I might just have to do it again then," started Luke, moving towards Pheobe, but he stopped himself, "But I think we should wait until you are a bit better, ok?"   
"Deal." Pheobe said. Suddenly, the door opened and Tom walked in. His face turned red with anger when he saw Luke had untied Pheobe. Pheobe shuddered in intense fear, almost to the point of fainting again. Luke jumped up and placed himself between Pheobe and Tom.   
"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" demanded Tom, advancing toward Luke and Pheobe.   
"I am doing the right thing, Tom. Let us go," said Luke, inching his way backward. Tom pulled out a gun.   
"Oh, Bomberio won't like this! Out of my way Luke!" he screamed as he advanced towards Pheobe whjo was crouching against the wall in fear. He cocked the gun and pointed it at Pheobe. Luke lunged at Tom just as a shot pierced the air. Both men fell heavily on the ground, unmoving. The door flew open once again to reveal Prue and Leo. Tom jumped up suddenly from under Luke's weight, but Prue was too fast for him. She used her power to throw him agaimst the wall, knocking him out cold. Prue rushed over to Pheobe who was shuddering in Leo's arms.   
"Shhhh, it's ok sweetheart. I got you," Prue whispered to Pheobe. Pheobe's eyes suddenly opened wide and she jerked her head towards where Luke fell.   
"Oh no, check Luke," she moaned. Leo transfered Pheobe to Prue's arms and crouched near Luke. He slowly rolled Luke's body over onto his back so he could see the extent of the injury. There was a large bullet hole in Luke's chest. Leo checked for a pulse, but found none. He tried to heal him, but whitelighters can't heal the dead. Leo looked towards Prue, shaking his head no. Phobe saw him and let out a moan as she fainted again in Prue's arms.  
*********  
The door to the Halliwell Manor burst open, startling Piper who was sitting on the edge of the couch, sorting all of the first aid supplies the sisters had in the house. She jumped up and was shocked at the three people storming into her house. Prue came in first, her face red and streaked from tears. Next was Leo gingerly carrying a limp Pheobe. Upon a closer look, Piper was able to see the extent of her sister's injuries and started to cry.   
"Oh Pheobe, Im so sorry! This is all my fault!"   
"No its not Piper," Prue said calmly but sternly, "But we can talk about that later. We have to have Leo heal her right now."   
"Ok, I fixed up the couch over there. Why didn't you heal her before you brought her?" Piper asked as Leo laid Pheobe down on the couch. The change in position made Pheobe wince with pain.   
"Because the guy who did this to her was about to wake up and since I didn't know how to vanquish him, or whatever, we though the best thing would be to get the hell outta Dodge," Prue answered. She knelt next to Pheobe on the couch, gingerly touching and wiping blood from her sister's face. Piper tried hard not to cry but couldn't contain it any longer. SHe joined her older sister on the ground and laid her head softly upon Pheobe's shallow moving chest. Leo stood back for a moment to allow them to have a moment with their sister and then steped close to Piper, putting his hand on her shoulder.   
"Common, Let me heal her now," he said. Prue and Piper each gave their sister a kiss, who was now unconsous, and gave some room to Leo. He knelt down next to her and placed his hads over her. A soothing blue glow came from his hands, but suddenly, the glow turned red. Pheobe screamed in pain, her eyes opening wide. Leo was confused and only tried harder, allowing more of the red glow to erupt from his hands. After the shock had worn off, Prue quickly grabed leo and shoved him away from Pheobe. As soon as his hands left their place over her body, Pheobe stopped screaming, only now, Pheobe looked much worse.   
"What the hell was that?!" cried Prue. "What did you do to her Leo?!"   
"I-I-I don't know!" stammered Leo who was as shocked as the other sisters. "I was trying to heal her, but it didn't work..."   
"Obviously! OOhh God, what can we do now?" cried Piper.   
"I don't know. Leo was our last resort. What happened Leo?" Prue asked again.   
"I have no idea. I'm so sorry. Oh Pheobe, Im sorry I hurt you," Leo started to cry, the guilt being too much for him. Piper's eyes flashed and she knew she had to take charge.   
"Leo, go and talk to 'them' and see what the hell just happened here. Prue, I want you to help me use whatever supplies we have here and treat Pheobe. I think we are going to have to take her to the hospital."   
"And tell the doctors what? That she was attacked by some demon's henchman and our personal white lighter couldn't heal her so see what you can do?" demanded Prue sarcastically. "We have to figure out something else."   
"I guess so, but we have to do something Prue. Leo, go now and come right back," shouted Piper. Leo, with tears still in his eyes, left in a shimmering blue glow.  
*********  
Meanwhile, back in the underground tool room, he stood up in the dark, slowly shaking his head as if to clear it of what had happened. Suddenly, out from a drainage grate, oozed a dark shadow.   
"You have failed! Now you must die!"   
"No, Master, I did not fail you!" he screamed, "The witch's escape was all part of my plan! This way, I can kill them all too, not just get the middle sister's power."   
"You have better not be double crossing me!"   
"I'm not!" he said as the shadow crept back into the drain.  
*********   
"Damnit Prue, we have to get her to a hospital!" Piper yelled in frustration as she tried relentlessly to bandage all of Pheobe's gapping wounds.   
"Like I said before, what can we say? Lets just try some more here and if Leo can't find anything out then..." Prue let her thought trail off. A dull silence followed until Pheobe groaned faintly. Piper's eyes opened wide as she moved in closer to her baby sister.   
"Pheobe?! Baby? Can you hear me?" Piper asked hopefully. Pheobe grogily turned her head in the direction she heard Piper's voice and slowly, almost painfully, opened her eyes.   
"I hate to say it but Prue's right. No hospitals," Pheobe said with a hint of a smile.   
"Thats the Phoebe we know and love!" Prue said as she and Piper gave Pheobe a gentle hug each.   
"How are you feeling? Can I get anything for you? Juice, soup-" Piper started but Pheobe cut her off.   
"Jeez, how long was I out? Long enough for you to adopt Prue's 'Its-All-My-Fault-Because-I-Breath" philosophy!"   
"So I take it you're feeling a bit better?" asked Prue.   
"Well, I have cuts and burns all over my body and there are three of each of you, so you be the judge," said Pheobe sarcastically, but ended in a fit of coughs. Piper and Prue were of course concerned and tried to help, but Pheobe waved them off. "Since I don't want to go to the hospital then you got to let me get better on my own." She tried to sit up, but cringed in pain and fell back onto the couch, spent.   
"Yeah, I don't think getting better on your own will fly here kid. So if you don't want to go to the hospital, you better do what we say or... or... I don't know but you better!" Prue said sternly as she positioned Pheobe back. Piper grabbed a blanket and covered Pheobe up to try to diminish her shivering.   
"Ok," Pheobe groaned meekly. I those last few seconds, her face had gone from its pale state to an ashen grey. Piper caught Prue's eye and motioned to the kitchen. Prue caught on and nodded her head.   
"Hey Pheobe, we're going to run into the kitchen to see if we have anything that can keep you warm, ok? Just call or something if you need us, ok hun?" Piper asked gingerly, leaning over her little sister so she could see her reaction. Pheobe's eyes slowly and drosily closed and opened again and she nodded her head. Piper gave Prue another warey look and walked slowly into the kitchen. Prue followed. Pheobe tried to listen to what they were saying since she knew it was about her, but she was already worn out. She let her eyes close.   
*********  
Back in the underground tool room, a blue and white light filled the room. It surrounded him and carried him up through the ceiling. In the distance, a bell toiled.  
*********  
Piper and Prue walked back into the room and found their sister asleep or passed out on the couch- they didn't know which.   
"My god, she looks so helpless!" Piper cried.   
"I can hardly stand to look at her Piper, and that makes me feel so guilty..." Prue said, letting her voice trail off.   
"You think you're guilty, look at me," Piper said sadly. "I just cant help feeling as though this is my fault!" Piper broke down, finally, and cried nto Prue's shoulder. They were both so into the moment of grief that they didn't notice Phoebe's small movements. Suddenly, Phoebe screamed out and awoke in a start. She tried to sit up, panicked, and fell back down tot he pillow wimpering.   
"Phoebe! What happened?" Prue asked anxiously and worriedly as she crouched down next to Phoebe, slowly stroking her bloodstained hair.   
"Oh god," Phoebe moaned, "It was so real! I remembered everything and... oh god!" She started to shiver uncontrollably. Prue glanced up at Piper to see her start to cry also.   
"What Pheebs, what happened? Tell us sweetheart and we can help!" Piper tried but it didn't seem as though Phoebe heard her. All Phoebe could seem to do was shiver as she rocked her body back and forth against Prue. Prue, meanwhile, was trying to rack her brain in case she could get an idea as to what was wrong. She knew she would have to get Phoebe to talk.   
"Common Pheebs, Piper and I are right here. You can tell us anyhting," Prue coaxed. Phoebe stopped rocking herself and starred earily into Prue's eyes.   
"I can't," she started, oddly calm, "You'll be mad at me."   
"Oh sweetheart, we wouldn't be mad at you," Piper cut in. "We really want to help you! You should be mad at us, not the other way around honey!"   
Phoebe mumbled something under her breath. Whatever it was brought even more pain to her face. "What?" Prue asked hopefully, knowing she had said it even though inaudibly.   
"H-h-he um, oh god... he uh..." Phoebe tried to say it, but it wouldnt come out. Piper reached down and kissed her brow.   
"Common Pheebs, you can do it." It was almost like a beg.   
"H-h-he r-r-raped me I think," Phoebe sighed with a massive amount of shame and grief. Piper and Prue were taken aback. Piper immediatly started crying and hugging Phoebe fevorishly, not really noticing her winces of pain. Prue sorta backed away from the couch, stumbling on her own feet. Only when she had removed herself from the room did Prue allow herself to experience the grief- she crouched in the corner of the kichen and sobbed.   
*********  
About a half hour later, Leo orbed into the living room. Piper and Phoebe were still in eachother's arms on the couch, though Phoebe was finally asleep. Piper was staring off into space and was startled when Leo called her name. Her face scared him- he had never seen her with such a pained look.   
"Piper, whats wrong honey?" he asked as he carefully sat next to her on the couch without waking Phoebe.   
"He raped her Leo, that bastard raped her." Her voice waivered, but she kept her emotions in until Leo's face fell. Then, she cried along with him. "I could harly handle all the supernatural shit this guy did to her like the sacrifical cutting and burning, but not-not this. No, not this. This is too human, too unnacceptible, to horrible. I don't think I can take it anymore." Leo stuttered a reply, but his voice was inaudible and finally he gave up and stared at Phoebe. He tried to speak again, finally succeeding, though his voice was thick with emotion and pain.   
"Well, this is all the more reason to hunt that son of a bitch down and kill him." Suddenly, the sound of the elders rang in the air and Leo's fce fell agian. "Well, I can't say I'm sorry for saying that because that is a lie which is also against your damn rules!" Leo shouted to 'them.' His voice woke Phoebe.   
"Leo?!" she whispered, still not opening her eyes. Leo totally forgot about 'them' and leaned over to Phoebe.   
"Yes Phoebe, I'm here." It was almost a cry.   
"Don't break the rules on account of me. It's not worth it," Phoebe sighed again with shame and turned her head in a signal for the conversation to end.   
Piper knew what was going on- Phoebe was losing hope and gaining shame. It needed to be stopped. "No Phoebe, he is my boyfriend and I will tell him what rules to break when I want to. And this is one of those times god damnit!" Phoebe just looked at her with sad eyes and turned back to face the cusion of the couch. Leo sighed again, then, trying to change the conversation, said:   
"Where's Prue?"   
"Actually, I don't know. I haven't seen ehr since Phoebe, uh, told us."   
"I'll go see." Leo got up off the couch, but not before giving Piper and Phoebe both kisses. Pper responded well, but Phoebe shyed away from him.   
*********  
Up in Phoebe's room, a blue white erupted and a whitelighter materialized. He was new- just got his wings that morning for saving a witch... a witch named Phoebe Halliwell.  
*********  
At about the same time as the whitelighter entered the Halliwell home, a black swirling mist filled the upstairs bathroom. It was the demons henchman from the utility room! He had materialized right in the shower. "What a place to shimmer to," he muttered to himself.   
*********  
"Prue? Are you here?" Leo called tentativly as he walked nto th kitchen. On a quick scan of the room, he didn't see anyone. He was just on his way out to the dining room when her heard a stifled sniff. "Prue?" he called, "Is that you? Where are you?" He walked around the island and saw her- a crumpled mess on the floor.   
"Please Leo, just leave me alone," Prue pleaded, but Leo crouched down to her anyways. He was crying almost as much as she was.   
"Phoebe and Piper need you Prue. Hell, I need you and I know that is so totally unfair but its true! We need eachother-"   
Leo was cut off by Piper's scream. Prue and Leo hurriedly got off the floor and ran to the living room. When they got there, they quickly reviewed the scene- Phoebe was cowering as close to the couch as she could get, shaking violently from fear. Piper was frantically throwing up her arms to freeze something, but it obviously wasn't working well. Leo and Prue turned their attention to the target of Piper's excessive attempts of freezing- a dark handsome man holding up his hands in a 'truce-like' fasion.   
"You son of a bitch! Get the hell away from here! Don't you think you caused enough pain you bastard! No, wait, don't leave, I'll kill your pathetic ass!" Piper screamed hysterically, giving up on freezing him and taking to throwing everyhting she could get her hands on at him.   
"Piper, who is this?" Leo asked, though his eyes were still on Phoebe who was shaking so violently that the whole couch was shaking.   
"He's the bastard that did this to her!!" Pper shouted, throwing a lamp at his head, missing by inches.   
"What?!?!" Prue and Leo screamed together.   
"Its Tom!" Phoebe shouted with an almost unbelievable force no one knew she had left in her. Leo snapped. He pounced on Tom, bringing him to the ground next to the couch. With an intenity and hatrid he never knew he had, Leo proceded to repeatidly punch and smack Tom who he was stradleing and pinning against the ground. Suddenly, Leo errupted in a blue light; 'they' had orbed him out.   
"Well, its up to us now!" Piper shouted.   
"Gladly!" Prue replied and took Leo's place on top of Tom, punching and hitting him repeatedly again. All of a sudden, a blonde haired man entered the room.   
"Luke!" Phoebe cried, trying to get up, but she couldn't.   
"Luke, come help us!" Prue cried.   
"No! No, you got this all wrong!" Tom screamed, but was cut off by a hard kick in the ribs by Luke.   
"Let's tie him up. I have something that will vanquish him," Luke said as Piper and Prue rushed to get rope. Soon, Tom was tied into a kitchen chain, almost unconsious. Luke pulled an arrow out of his coat he had draped on the coffee table when he came into the room. Tom came too for a moment and saw what was in Luke's hands.   
"No! Oh god, stop him! No, please don't, you don't understand!" he shouted. Luke advanced upon him quickly, but Piper and Prue stopped him.   
"We'd like to explain to him what he doesn't understand," Piper said.   
"Yeah Tom, you don't understand what exactly you did. You hurt a great, funloving girl and violated her in a way that is inexcusable," Prue started. "And you don't understand that anyone who hurts one of my sisters is subject to death, and that goes double for you. You dont understand how much pain we will make you feel. In fact, you don't understand that it will be ten times as bad as you hurt our sister, which is obviously a lot. She will survive, but you will not." Piper took a deep breath; saying that had been harder than she thought it would be.   
"Are you two done yet?" whined Luke, wanting to get this over with.   
"What's your hurry?" Prue asked, "Why don't we torture him like he did Phoebe?"   
"Because he doesn't want you guys to realize that you're killing the wrong person," Tom spoke up, a sudden fiercness in his voice. "I am Luke! He switched bodies with me right in the instant that I died."   
"That is the biggest bunch of bull shit that I ever heard," Pier said, stepping out of Luke's way. "Go ahead Luke."   
"No wait! I can prove it!" Tom screamed in fear. "I'm a whitlighter now, though I just got my wings today. I'd orb out of here, but I am not used to the trigger yet, but I swear I am." "You're right, that is a load of bull," Luke said, trying to hide a grin, "What you can't show is not proof. Can I kill him now? Please?" "Fine," sighed Tom, "But can I have that one last kiss you promised me Phoebe when we were sitting up against the wall right before 'I' supposedly came in and killed this guy here?" Tom had gained some confidence in his last come back because he knew he had finally reached Phoebe. She struggled to sit up.   
"H-h-how do you know about that?" she asked.   
"Because I was there Phoebe! I am Luke! I can tell you all about what we said there and everyhting we tried to do!" Tom said quietly, knowing that he had finally gotten Phoebe to realize the truth.   
"Thats enough you, shut up!" Luke screamed as he advanced quickly on Tom, holding the arrow tipped with a poison for killing whitelighters. Phoebe shouted out for Prue to stop him. She hesitated, but made up for it when she blasted Luke across the room. He laid uncnsious on the ground. Quickly, Piper and Prue untied Tom from the chair. He slowly stood up, still hurting from the beating he got and walked as fast as he could without falling over to Phoebe. He laid his hands over her, intending to heal her.   
"No!" Piper shouted, "That doesn't work! Leo tried that already!"   
"The spell was only against Leo, not other whitelighters," Tom, or should we say Luke replied, for he really was Luke in Tom's body. He tried again, and this time a blue light came from his hands. Luke slowly passed his hands up and down Phoebe's body. It was a slow process, but affter he was finished, most of Phoebe's major injuries were healed. She still had quite a few. Luke tried to apologize- "I'm so sorry! I just got my wings today and I am not that good," he cried, but Phoebe cut him off by putting her finger to his lips.   
"How about that kiss now?" she asked and moved up to kiss him. He closed his eyes, but she kept hers open as they kissed. Phoebe suddenly jerked her head away in fear. "Im sorry," she cried, "Its just that you look like him and-" she cut herself off by crying. Luke looked around confused. Prue beckoned for him to follow her as Piper tried to confort Phoebe.   
"He raped her," she said as they got out of earshot.   
"Oh my god, I didn't know!" Luke said putting his face in his hands. "It can't be good for me to be here so soon after. I'd better leave, I mean, with me looking like this." Prue shook her head in agreement.   
"Just for now, but I am sure she will get better soon and you can come back."   
"Yeah, I'll have to- I'm assigned to her," he said and started to orb out.   
"What about Leo?" Prue asked.   
"Well, in the near future, Leo will need to be with Piper and Phoebe will have something to deal with also, so she needs more guidence. I can't explain it now, I have to go." Wiht that, he orbed out, leaving Prue to wander. When she got back to the living room, Leo was back and trying to lift Tom (in Luke's old body of course... sorry so confising...) and orb him up.   
"'They' want to keep him and use him for info," he responded to the unasked question and imeadiatly orbed out.   
"He's in trouble," Piper sighed.   
"But it can only get better," said Phoebe and stretched out her arms to her sisters. They all hugged, knowing they had handled the worse and nothing would ever be harder. They would survive.  
The End   



End file.
